Maybe Chocolate is That Door
by AngelicBee
Summary: One-shots of an AU where the Avatar characters are characters from Frozen.


This was it! Finally, after 15 years, Sokka was getting the chance to see- no, experience!- the outside world! Not to mention, spend time with his older sister. It only took the death of their parents and her 21st birthday so she would come out of her room for her coronation. Not that Sokka was too upset about the years of isolation. He was sure that she had a reason for completely shutting him out.

Now, his castle was filled with all sorts of nobles and servants he had never seen before! Sokka was even pretty sure he had a connection with a raven-haired beauty he had met after the gates were opened.

Sokka stood in front of his mirror, fixing up his hair to show off the rad white streak and straightening his suit one more time. Satisfied, the young prince sprinted out of his room to get to the already full ballroom. It took about 3 seconds to find Katara, dressed elegantly in a blue gown and gloves, the crown sitting proudly on her head, and their mother's necklace around her neck. It was very near the last thing they had of their parents and Sokka had never seen Katara without it since their deaths. Not that Sokka saw his sister much at all.

Well, now he _could_ see her and he was going to take advantage of that.

After running across the room, almost late to the announcement of himself, Sokka was pushed up next to her. Although he had been so prepared before to take _use_ the time he had with Katara, he found himself sweating, pulling at his sleeves, unable to say anything.

"Hi."

Her voice made him jump, but after looking at her, it was clear that Katara _was_ talking to him. "H-hey," he stuttered out. Even with her jumpstart, he was at a loss of words.

"You look so handsome," Katara told him. There was a sparkle of pride in her eyes that Sokka was not use to seeing.

"Thank you. Uh, you look even more beautifuller- I mean not fuller. Just beautiful. Very beautiful." _Dang it._ Sokka didn't know how to talk to the majority of people, let alone his sister.

She laughed as though she were use to his silliness. "Thank you, Sokka."

There was a moment of silence that Sokka wasn't sure whether to label it awkward or comfortable.

"So this is a party, huh?" Katara smiled, looking off into the crowd of dancing nobles. Sokka looked out too, absorbing their surroundings for the _n_ th time that night.

"It's warmer than I thought." That note had been circulating through his mind. You would think with the stuffy costumes they were forced to wear the servants would at least make sure the room would be cooler than normal.

She giggled. "And what is that amazing smell?" She asked, making a point to sniff the air.

Sokka followed suit to find the delicious aroma of one of his favorite treats: Chocolate.

He didn't even realize they _had_ said it out loud until he and Katara were laughing together over the fact that they had said it in unison.

Sokka stared at his sister. She seemed like a stranger in some ways but someone he's known his entire life in others. And both observations were true.

And this conversation! Maybe Katara was ready to let Sokka back in. And maybe Sokka was ready to let that happen. Oh, who was he kidding? Sokka had been waiting for her to open that door since she had shut it 15 years ago.

Sokka opened his mouth, ready to say some witty comment about the chocolates-

A man cleared his throat, directing Katara's attention to him. "Your highness, this is the Duke of Weaseltown."

Sokka's face fell. Well, he shouldn't get too eager. At some point they'll get a chance to bond again.

* * *

 **OK, so I've had this idea of Katara as Elsa and Sokka as Anna for the past few months and once I this prompt I _immediately_ thought of this scene from Frozen. I might add more scenes in this universe of Avatar characters in Frozen if I feel up for it. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Team/Position: Red Sands Rabaroos/Earthbender  
**

 **Equipment: Earth Disks**

 **Prompt: #9 (Smell) Chocolate**

 **Word Count: 647**


End file.
